minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Miners: Zombie Assault
Miners: Zombie Assault is a mod that adds in a minigame similar to gameplay of the SAS: Zombie Assault games. There are four gamemodes: Onslaught, Purge, Apocalypse, and Vaccine. Author's Note Before you go on about "lol, why did you make this mod when ZombieCraft exists?", I came up with this before I found out about ZombieCraft. Waaaaay before. Also, this is different, as ZombieCraft needs more variety to the mooks, in my opinion. Also, it doesn't feature double-barrel shotguns, the .600 Nitro Express, autopistols, and miniguns, like this mod does. :D Getting Started So, to get started after installation, go to the menu for Minecraft. Then go to "Play". You can find a tab that reads "M:ZA" on the right side of the screen. Click this tab to go to the selection for the Miners: Zombie Assault maps for playing of this mod. Know the Land, Know the Game So, there are 4 gamemodes for this mod. I'll explain them here. Onslaught Survive 50 randomly-generated waves. Zombies drop XP, like in all the other modes. You can spend XP to get new weaponry (like in the other modes), new snacks (ditto), and break down barriers. If you die in this mode, you can respawn and reclaim your gear (also in every mode except for Apocalypse). Available Maps: Early to Dead is Early to Rise, Insane Asylum, Black Isle, Echo Base, Six Feet Over Purge Zombie nests will pop up in random spots all over the map. Find the nests, kill the zombies they are making, and destroy them, FOR THE EMPERAH! before they get too strong. XP can be spent on better weapons, new snacks, and powerful supportive firepower. Available Maps: Power Out, Zombie-Mart, Southern Hospitality, Thunder Mountain, Kino der Toten Apocalypse Death is inevitable. Zombies are going to kill you eventually. You decide when that is, though. XP can be spent on weaponry and snacks, but that's it. If you die, it's game over. You have to reload the world to play again. Or, in Multiplayer, you can go to Spectator Mode. Available Maps: Aokigahara, Ruins of Nas'De, Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Alcatraz, Banks of the Acheron Vaccine There is a vaccine hidden somewhere on the map. Find it and bring it to the spawn point to win. But, first, you must find it. XP can be spent on snacks and gear in this mode, blah blah, blah. Available Maps: The Citadel, Rottenburg, Frozen, Verdammenstadt Guns, Gear, Snacks, and Brown Paper Packages Tied Up with Strings are a Few of my Favourite Things So, this section describes all the stuff you can get in this minigame. Weapons of War Weaponry is used for, well, fighting. Ammo is randomly dropped by zombies. * HS2000 XD: Your starting pistol in this mode. As such, it is the weakest. Fires 12 shots before needing to reload. * Lee-Enfield: Bolt-action rifle to be found in all the spawn rooms of all the maps. Quite powerful for how early in the game you can find it. Fires 5 shots before needing to reload. * Crowbar: A big piece of iron for bashing things about. Found in the spawn room of every map. * Stoeger: Good old double-barrel shotgun for blasting zombies away. Even stronger than the Lee-Enfield, as it can fire doublets. Carries 2 rounds. * MP5-N: Your first full-auto weapon. Low damage, but the fire rate makes up for it. Carries 30 rounds. * M1911: Bigger pistol for bigger rounds. Does more damage than the HS2000 XD. Carries 10 rounds. * G3: Semi-auto alternative to the Lee-Enfield. Oh, and it does more damage. This semi-auto MP5-N on steroids carries 20 rounds. * M870: Another shotgun. This one is pump-action, though, and does more damage at the cost of no doublets. Carries 8 shots. * AKM: Essentially an upgraded MP5-N, the AKM fires rapidly, yet inaccurately. Carries 30 shots. * M16: Fires short bursts of 3 rounds every time you pull the trigger. Carries 25 shots. * AWP: Despite using a small round, the Arctic Warfare - Police version of the famous L96A1 Arctic Warfare sniper rifle fires accurately, and can zero in to do more damage. Carries 6 rounds. * Desert Eagle: The 12.7mm Action Express round deals heavy damage and is capable of overpenetrating to hit many zombies. Carries 10 rounds. * MAC-10: A full-auto pistol that fires extremely rapidly, but inaccurately. Carries 50 rounds. * G11: Don't be fooled by the G11's tiny 4.6mm round, because it shoots its 5-round burst so fast, you won't have time to feel the recoil from previous shots! Carries 50 rounds. * WA2000: Ultra-rare semi-auto sniper rifle, bringing semi-auto sniping into the future. Carries 10 rounds. * P90: Futuristic-looking SMG that fires FN Herstal's trademark 5.7mm Five-seveN round, which is big enough to be considered a rifle bullet. Carries 50 rounds. * Mk. 48 Maximi: Big machine gun designed for the squad support role. Carries 100 rounds. * M1014 Super 90: Semi-auto shotgun that is great for blowing stuff down. Carries 10 rounds. * .700 Tarbosaurus: Massive-caliber elephant gun for those big zombies that don't go down. Carries 2 rounds. * MGL: Revolver grenade launcher that just chucks those 40mm HELLHOUNDs like they're nothing. Carries 6 rounds. * Sheepzooka: Zombies have a taste for mutton as well as brains, and they will go after sheep to get said mutton. Shoot the sheep at them to make decoys! Carries 1 round. * M60: Firing loads of 7.62mm rounds, the M60 is a force to be reckoned with. Carries 400 rounds. * Flammenwerfer 41: Big flamer that fires burning petrol at the enemy, exploiting the fact that zombies have not enough common sense to run from a man with a tank of fuel on his back and a hose shooting it at them. Carries 100 rounds. * AA-12: The full-auto shotgun brought close-range combat into the 21st Century. The AA-12 is one of the best autoshotguns. Carries 30 rounds. * M41A Grendel: The service rifle of the space marines of the 2170s. Fires a .50 explosive-tipped caseless round that makes short work of everything in your way. Carries 250 rounds. * .600 Nitro Express: The biggest handgun in history. It's round will pierce everything. Carries 6 rounds. * Minigun: The modern replacement for the M60. Firing barrages of tracers has never been more fun. Still requires a few seconds to spool up, making firing it for long periods of time very good. Carries 2000 rounds. * Mk. 2 Ray Gun: A ray gun in name only, the Mk. 2 is more of a pulse pistol, firing blasts of plasma in a rapid 9-round burst. Carries 72 rounds. * Particle Cannon: Ingenious device firing streams of alpha and beta particles into targets. The sheer number of helium nuclei and electrons makes this devastating weapon actually able to trap things in place! Carries 2000 rounds. FOOOD!!! Snacks are mostly stuff from TF2 and (according to what my friends tell me) Call of Duty that give you boosts. However, some are original. * Sandvich: Gives you Regen 2 for 10 seconds after eating. * Fishcake: Gives you a permanent Health Boost V. * Buffalo Steak Sandvich: Combined effects of the Sandvich and Crit-A-Cola. * Crit-A-Cola: For the next 30 seconds, you have Strength IV. * StaminUP: Gives you Speed III without affecting vision for 30 seconds. * Double Tap Root Beer: Doubles fire rate of all semi-auto weapons for 1 minute. * Deadshot Daiquiri: All ranged weapons deal 60% more damage and have 50% random crit chance for 30 seconds. * Mochibomb: You explode when killed. * Chowder Whiz: For 10 seconds, you have a 50% chance to dodge melee attacks. * Tortilla de Chac: Calls on the power of the Mayan rain god for 20 seconds, striking lightning on random bits of the map. * Fortune Cookie: 33% chance to crit on all weapons. We need MOAR POWAH!! Well, more power-up items, but still. Anyhoo, there are quite a few power-up items in this mod. * Mk. 2 Frag Grenades: Gives you 5 frag grenades with which to toss at things. They explode into bits of shrapnel that deal decent damage to everything in a certain area. * Box of Frag Grenades: These give you 20 frag grenades for more booming. * Ronson 0-K Cryo Grenades: Gives you 3 cryo grenades for chucking. These will freeze all zombies in the blast radius, making them stuck in ice blocks for about 10 seconds. * Box of Cryo Grenades: Gives you 12 cryo grenades. * SIMON Rifle Grenades: Gives you 6 rifle grenades. Attach these to the end of any assault rifle, pull trigger, and boom. * Box of Rifle Grenades: Gives you 24 rifle grenades. * AM35 Incendiary Grenades: Gives you 4 incendiary grenades. These set all zombies in the blast radius on fire. * XM90 Stickybombs: Gives you 2 stickybombs. These make whatever gets hit by them explode after 3 seconds. * Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch: Gives you a single Holy Hand Grenade. First, thou shalt take out the Holy Pin. Then shalt thou count to Three, not Four, not Two, not Five. Then, thou shalt toss the Holy Hand Grenade at thine enemy. He shalt be smote down with all of the Lord's might. (Yes, this is a parody of the King James translation of the Bible, courtesy Monty Python.) Mysticism aside, it instakills everything in a HUGE radius. * RAEG!!!: Massive increase and movement speed and reload speed. * Double XP: Doubles XP from kills. * Necro-Nuke: Massive bomb destroys all infected and heals all players to max HP. Armour is not so Useless These are the 3 types of armour in this minigame. * Flak Armour: Damage resistance comparable to maille armour. * Dragon Skin Armour: Damage resistance between iron and diamond. * Exosuit: Damage resistance comparable to iron armour, but makes you move significantly faster. Know Thine Enemy It is important to know what you are up against. Especially when it's zombies. * Shamblers are pretty much identical to vanilla zombies before 1.4.6. * Runners are like shamblers, but have less HP and move twice as fast and do more damage. A lot more. * Chokers are something like inverted Runners, as they do high damage and have lots of HP, but move slowly. * Bloaters move extremely slowly, but have lots of HP and hit hard. They also spawn worms when killed. * Spitters shoot acid balls that may create a movement hazard. The acid gives Wither on contact. * Shielders move slowly, but they carry big old shields that can deflect bullets. Shoot them from behind to take them out. * Regurgitators: are like spitters on steroids, except they also barf up worms. Ew. * Wickers are big zombies that are immune to fire, and set everything around them on fire. Their attacks consist of barrages of fireballs, they explode into fire upon death, fire fire fire, fire fire. Fire fire fire fire, fire fire fire. Fire fire. Fire fire fire, fire. I aoologize if fire doesn't sound like a word anymore. * Devastators are large zombies that hit extremely hard, and also have an AoE attack that kills everything in front of it. Yikes! * Ruin: We're not sure what this thing is. It is big as Hell, and probably runs on human blood, as it seems to heal on kills. We may be guessing about the blood bit, but it certainly fits the big part. Conclusions That's about it. :P Category:Mods